Quiet Moments
by Kiseki-Kun
Summary: Jack and Bunnymund had known each other for quite a long time, so they've obviously shared quite a bit together. Despite all the different experiences, Jack still cherishes a single type of experience he frequently shared; the quiet moments. (Light JackRabbit. Hinted and up for interpretation.)


Having known the Easter entity for a few hundred years already, it wasn't surprising that they were what many considered to be a love-hate relationship, though Jack begs to differ.

He can still remember many moments he shared with the giant Rabbit, regardless of whether they were happy or sad.

One of the more notable examples was obviously of the blizzard on Easter Sunday 68'. Jack fondly remembered that experience. It was the first incident which managed to catch the guardian's attention and Bunnymund still held a bit of a grudge against him for the incident. Typical, the Easter bunny was a stubborn fella, he can forgive, but he would never forget.

Of course, after that incident, they went on to share many fights and arguments together. The frost entity would smile as he remembered all the times the two of them would fight. Jack would conjure up snowstorms, snowballs, freeze the surroundings and be quick on the feet. On the other hand, Bunnymund would be tossing his boomerangs like there was no tomorrow, create colourful smokescreen with his egg bombs and easily outrun the winter spirit, usually able to beat him down to a pulp with his first-rate Martial arts skills.

The two had already lost track of the number of times they had fought, and rest of the guardians had also forgotten the number of times at least one of them had to intervene, in order to prevent any further damage or injury from being caused.

Needless to say, because of all these sparring sessions, they had gained quite a bit of respect for one another. Jack was impressed with Bunnymund's agility and quick tactician, while Bunnymund on the other hand, while he was still unwilling to agree that Jack was a responsible person by any means, he would never disrespect his fighting abilities or powers.

After the recent Pitch Black incident, Jack and Bunnymund finally grew closer to one another. While they still bickered or quarelled with one another from time to time, they still respected each other and were quick to make amends.

They went on to share many more experiences with one another.

When Jamie stopped believing, Bunnymund held the winter spirit in his arms and let him cry his heart out.

When Sophie got married, Jack had informed Bunnymund immediately and was willing to watch the ceremony together with him. He was also the one who patted the Pooka on the back as he cried tears of joy as he watched his favourite "lil anklebiter" in a beautiful bridal gown, all grown up and finally getting married.

When Jack had fallen ill once, Bunnymund was the one who nursed him back to health, gathering medical herbs and keeping the winter entity well-hydrated while making sure that Jack was well rested.

When Bunnymund needed help during an Easter-Egg painting crisis, Jack was the first of the guardians to show up and was also the fastest at painting the eggs, barely second next to the Easter Bunny himself.

While these moments were precious indeed, Jack always looked forward to one particular type of moment he usually shared with the Pooka.

The quiet types.

It didn't matter where they were, or what they did during these moments. All that mattered was that they exchanged nothing but silent words. It could happen anywhere or whenever one of them felt like they were in the mood for it.

Jack would be sitting on a random roof, somewhere in Burgess, looking at the bright moon, and Bunnymund could just walk up to him, sit down beside him and do the same. They would nod heads at each other, as a sign of acknowledgement. But aside from that, no more contact was made until one of them had to leave. The same would be for Bunnymund, who could be sitting in his warren, watching the night sky for no given reason. He wouldn't even tense when he sensed the Winter entity's presence.

They were just satisfied to know that the other was here.

Jack didn't know why these were the moments he cherished the most. Perhaps it was because, of how relaxing they were. There wasn't a need to talk, there weren't any awkward moments. It felt like they were exchanging words through their minds. It was one of the most perfect ways to calm down or think about something.

Or perhaps, it was because the presence of the other was just soothing, that no other words needed to be said to express that feeling.

Jack cherished these silent moments, and he knew Bunnymund did as well.


End file.
